At least one hard disk drive (HDD) is used in almost all computer system operations. In fact, most computing systems are not operational without some type of HDD to store the most basic computing information such as the boot operation, the operating system, the applications, and the like. In general, the HDD is a device which may or may not be removable, but without which the computing system will generally not operate.
The basic HDD model includes a storage disk or hard disk that spins at a designed rotational speed. An actuator arm with a suspended slider is utilized to reach out over the disk. The slider is coupled with a suspension that supports both the body of the slider and a head stack assembly that has a magnetic read/write transducer or head or heads for reading/writing information to or from a location on the disk. Typically connected to the head stack assembly is a preamplifier.
In assembling a hard disk drive, a printed circuit board assembly (hereinafter “PCBA”) is often attached to the housing of the hard disk drive. Attaching the PCBA to the housing of the hard disk drive usually results in stress on the PCBA. This stress can warp the PCBA, affect the soldering balls of the PCBA, and ultimately affect the reliability of the hard disk drive.